Familiar
by mkaymkay
Summary: Steven wants to know more about Rose. Pearl is conflicted. My first published story, so I'm sorry in advance if it's crap.


**Authors Notes:** **This is my first time posting, so I apologize if the format is horrible. I wrote this a year ago, and a lot has happened in Steven Universe since then. Have you** ** _seen_** **the newest season? You can set this in any season you want, I don't think it's** ** _that_** **oc. Thanks for even taking a peek, though!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Steven Universe or any of it's characters. Im all about pure fanfiction.**

Familiar: Ft Pearl and Steven

"What did you do?" The short kid asked simply, some passion in his eyes, which made me a little too weary. He then looked up at me, forcing our eyes to see each other. I had an uneasy feeling about what he meant, except I didn't know what he meant. For I had not recently done any odd or questionable actions.

"What exactly are you referring to, Steven?" I asked.

He hesitated, and grabbed a passing crab from the sand gently and held on to it. It is amusing how humans get entertained by such un-entertaining...things. In all my years I could never foresee how one could get attached to something...someone that for their life, shouldn't really matter. But something of the likes of this did create Steven in the first place. But, I- at what…. It just simply can not be thought of. Wanting Steven over Rose or vice versa! There are more things to deal with then the things we can't understand!? Oh look and now because of my pity thoughts, there comes the heat to my cheeks again. A distraction is necessary… oh, was Garnet's gem capture successful? -

"Before." The word took me out of my thoughts completely. Before? Panic began to, oh no no no that can not be what he means. Sure, he probably has wondered about it but it shouldn't _matter._ Well, to him at least. Still. something happened to my abdominal, as if a bunch of asteroids took a flight in it.

I sighed a little annoyed, and concerned, for he let the crab go and looked pretty...unhappy. "Steven… please, you know conversations is more of Connie's thing, or maybe even-"

"No." He cut me off.

I was shocked, I knew I was right, him and Connie had great talks! "No?!" I sneered.

He looked up back at me eyebrows furrowed, "Yeah, NO Pearl."

I really hated punishing Steven but, this short… sentence was unnecessary! I hadn't even done anything wrong! But before I could retort he continued the seemingly confusing, childish conversation.

"No, I'm not gonna let you avoid it anymore! I don't care if it's that bad! At least tell me why you can't tell me!" He yelled, frustrated tears beginning to form.

"Steven what on Earth-"

"Before, I was around! You never say anything, don't you think I would care to know about my mom?" He wailed, wiping tears angrily.

The back of my mind knew it was emotions that were bottled up, now coming to surface, but my first action was to be greatly uncomfortable. As a result I yelled back, "STEVEN!"

The hurt look made me feel as my practice drone had impaled me again so I sighed to relax some.

Even as I spoke, images and memories of Rose drifted across my brain, to create flooded cheeks once more. So he did mean that before. I put my hands on his shoulders, "Steven, I understand and I am sorry for all the confusion you must encounter."

I wanted that to be it, but his body language said he was defiantly not satisfied.

I took a plunge nervously and forced myself to speak more evenly. "Before, really wasn't all that different from now, Steven. Same beach, same missions and same Earth. Sure, it developed a little in good and bad ways but we still had the same goal. I know millions of years seems forever to you, but it simply is not when you're a rock. You're Earth and moon is a rock like us, we change over time physically but our core is still the same." Through every word I felt more calm and sophisticated and finally I stood up and regained my posture and smiled lightly at the boy, lifting my hands off him.

He blinked a couple of times but then his face scrunched up again. "That doesn't tell me anything about her."He stated, and plopped down onto the ground once more, propping his head with his hand.

I was about to get angry but I smartly decided that it would not help him. He was just too gentle and young. I thought for a minute of how to word my thoughts, without it seeming like meaningless information.

Slowly I sat next to him. "Rose,.." I sighed deeply. "Well. Steven, she was just like you, it's not just the powers." He looked up to me, encouraging me.

"The selflessness and the love of simple things and adventures." I smiled. "And care." I felt as if I was in a hazy dream, but it was fluid in peaceful memories of my favorite crystal gem.

"All of the things you do where exactly how she would of handled it, I mean… Your Connie was like her Greg Universe." I smiled again when Steven blushed from the comment.

"All of your qualities are hers, including but not limited to bravery, kindness, and laughter."

He seemed content, for he looked out to the sunset over the ocean and his eyes followed the seagulls above. But I was more interested in the hand and womanly structure of our home.

Now just voicing my most honest thoughts I continued, "We don't talk about her to you because, well, when we don't think about it, we feel as though she is still here. But she is. You are her. Not completely. But, I can't really explain it, Steven. It just... it feels nothing had really changed until we take a moment to look at you. If she and both of you could exist it'd be too much, you see. A clone or something. I just-"

She was cut off by the warmth of his arms around her. And just for a moment she could've sworn he was bigger, hairier, pinker and more familiar


End file.
